FireClan
by SilverOnyx91
Summary: Ok this is going to be way better than my previos story. So tell me what you think, I can't write a good summary so you'll just have to read the story for yourself
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors through this whole story**

Prologue

By: silverOnyx

**FireClan**

**Leader: Griffinstar: **brown tabby she-cat with feather-like fur and golden rimmed blue eyes

**Deputy: Flameclaw: **bright ginger tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: _**Smotherpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mossfur: **grey she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

**Warriors: **

**Smokefur: **dark gray tom with green eyes

**Burningheart: **flame colored tom with a white tail and green eyes

_Apprentice:_ **Sparklepaw**

**Darkclaw: **Black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: _**Goldenpaw**

**Rubyshine: **tortoiseshell she-cat with a glaze of red and green eyes

**Firefoot**: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Orangecat: **ginger tabby with strange orange rimmed green eyes

**Queens:**

**Flowerfoot: **black and white she-cat

**Redfire: **white she-cat with ginger patches with smoky gray eyes

**Elders:**

**Graytail: **gray cat with green eyes

**GrumbleClaw: **Large tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

**WaterClan:**

**Leader: Shiningstar: **silver tom with blue eyes and white feet

**Deputy: Bluewater: **gray cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Wetface: **Gray cat with green eyes and white marks on his chest and paws

_Apprentice: _**Streampaw**

**Silentriver: **skinny gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Starwhisker:** brown she-cat with white tufts on her ears and yellow eyes

**FrostyFoot: **white tom with green blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ **Thunderpaw**

**Queens:**

**Warclaw: **Pretty tortoiseshell with dark paws and green eyes

**Swiftwater: **Calico she-cat with gold eyes

**Swiftriver:** bracken colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Poolfoot: **dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**EarthClan**

**Leader: Hawkstar: **tortoiseshell tom with muddy amber eyes

**Deputy: Woodface: **large ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

**Treeheart: **green eyed brown she-cat

**Bigfoot: **tortoiseshell tom with large paws and bright amber eyes

_Apprentice: _**Volepaw**

**Brownfeet: **white tom with brown paws and gray eyes

_Apprentice: _**Reapingpaw**

**Wheatfur: **bright colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Redsquirrel: **dark ginger cat

**Runningstep: **white tom with black ears and green eyes

_Apprentice: _**Drearypaw**

**Queens:**

**Willowleaf: **brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Stumptail: **tan cat with no tail

**Barkstump: **gray cat with yellow eyes

**BreezeClan:**

**Leader: Windstar:** big white tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice:_** Bluepaw**

**Deputy: Deepstep: **large brown she-cat

_Apprentice: _**Freepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Sunshine: **white she-cat with yellow blotched and yellow eyes

**Mudslide: **tortoiseshell tom with dark yellow eyes

_Apprentice: _**Underpaw**

**Quietstep: **grey tom with silver flecks on his paws and ears and yellow eyes

**Whirlwind**: white and black tom

_Apprentice: _**Redpaw**

**Queens:**

**Sharpface: **gray she-cat with a pointed nose and blue eyes

**Elders: **(none)

Quiet wind whistled through the trees, whishing through a gray medicine cat's fur chilling the skin that lay underneath. It was the beginning of leafbare and flakes of white fluff had already begun to fall from Silverpelt.

The cat's paws gripped the earth that she was standing on as another chilly breeze whipped through her fur she couldn't sleep that night. There was a disturbance in the air, but what was it? Was it a sign from StarClan or just the chilly weather engulfing her?

Another breeze rushed through her fur and she crouched down.

"Hello Mossfur." The medicine cat turned around to see a strange ginger she-cat. The cat was lean like a forest cat but its fur was sleek and groomed like a kittypet's. The cat's coat was rather strange; it was partially dark ginger except for her head and part of her chest was the color of a gray tabby. Snowflakes speckled the strange patterns on her coat. The cat looked up at the medicine cat with familiar eyes like she had known Mossfur her entire life. Mossfur opened her mouth to sniff the cat but it had no scent.

"What are you doing here, and who are you?" said Mossfur trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Who am I?" The cat chuckled, "I am the earth on the ground, the breeze swirling through the air, the water in the rivers and the fire that burns in every cat's heart."

"What shall it call you then?"

The cat chuckled again like Mossfur was making a funny joke, then she looked up and realized that the medicine cat wasn't joking stopped laughing. "You may call me Fire."

"Fire what? Firewind, Firestump, Firepaw."

"No just Fire." Said the cat politely and slipped into the bushes.

Mossfur scampered after the cat. She burst into the leaves of the bushes but saw…nothing. She scented the ground looking for any trace of the cat but there was no evidence that the strange cat, Fire had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen

Snowflakes clung to Orangecat's fur, his ears were already covered with the white stuff. Orangecat crouched down before a small shrew. His claws tensed and relaxed continuously. He braced his haunches then leaped into the air. He killed the shrew with one quick sweep of his paw.

Orangecat picked up the shrew victoriously as if he was an apprentice receiving his warrior name. He started carrying the shrew back to camp.

His eyes darted around occasionally as if looking for a cat that wasn't there. His heart melted when he realized what he was looking for. The old FireClan leader called Emberstar. Orangecat was only an apprentice when Emberstar died but the old leader's memory stayed with him forever. It was round this time of year after a vicious snow storm when they saw Emberstar's fragile body buried in snow, devitalized.

On that day Orangecat was scored with a wound that would never heal. He had lost all faith in StarClan. He was mad at them for taking the life of such a great leader so quickly. Emberstar was not old, he had so many moons ahead of him as leader. His life was cut short. Orangecat flattened his ears at the very thought of StarClan.

When he reached the big oak tree that was the sheltering of the FireClan camp he saw a ginger tail disappear into the bushes. Orangecat dropped the shrew, what cat would be outside of the camp besides him this early in the day?

Orangecat stalked past his prey. The tail might have belonged to an enemy cat, probably from BreezeClan, they were always scented on FireClan grounds. He sniffed the ground from where he had seen the tail but there was no scent there but leaves and wood.

Orangecat turned around, thinking that the freshly fallen snow might have been playing tricks on him. He searched where his prey would have been but found no trace of it. He dashed around in the snow looking for the shrew but couldn't find it or any scent of it. Orangecat searched the area around where he had left the shrew but couldn't come up with anything.

"BreezeClan I will get you." Orangecat hissed to himself automatically assuming that the prey was stolen from a BreezeClan warrior.


End file.
